it all started a long time ago
by xxrandom loverxx
Summary: Hermione is the brains of the trio right? what would happen if she was not there for the trios second year? it will all make sense in time... go easy on me cuz this is my first fanfic on my own...3
1. what the heck?

I wish I owned hp…So on with the story!

It was like any day for Hermione at the magic school. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, lug on with today's classes and so on. However, today she woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach…

Why is it so bright in here? Tossing and turning but the light won and I just have to get up. My head hurts so much! Maybe I will go to the health wing to see how to get rid of it. So with that thought in mind she got out of bed feeling out of place. It took her 5 minutes just to figure out what was happening. "Why the heck am I in the health wing!" she was too busy trying to remember what happened the night before to notice her flowing black hair. When she ran her hand through her hair, she gasped in amazement. Her hair was black as the night. The first thing she did was conjure a full-body mirror. She was speechless at what she saw in the mirror. There was a beautiful girl with pitch-black hair, ice crystal blue eyes, and white as snow skin, beautifully crafted long legs and perfect curves in just the right places. Hermione was shell-shocked at the figure in the mirror so just to make sure she pinched herself just to see if she was dreaming. All you could hear is a small cry of pain in the wing. "Omg omg what am I going to do in this crisis!" she was too busy thinking and did not hear the door open and close. Hermes turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing in flowing white robes. She looked very old but looks younger in the robes. Mione still shocked said, "hello there miss, may I ask why you are here?" she tried to say it in a nice way but it was hard to because she was still trying to get over the whole body changing stuff. The women looked at her with a soft smile and replied…

**O.L: "Well hello to you too my sweet girl. The reason I am here is to talk to you my dear. I come from far away, than you could ever imagine. My name is Madame Poplin and I run a school that I think will fit you better than Hogwarts could ever give you."**

Hermione gives an interested look….

**M.P.: "my school is an all girl school so we don't have any distractions from our studies. We have a huge library full of books ever known in man, wizard, or any creature kind. The girls that attend the school unlock wonderful powers that no one else can achieve…"**

Hermes was thinking hard about this. She could not just leave her two new best friends she made last year but the library sounds so wonderful. With that thought in mind, she agreed to come….

**M.P.: have u made your decision dear?**

_H.G.: Yes, I have I would like to join your school madam. However, I must ask where is the school? Will I need to buy new things? When will we leave? What should I say to my friends?_

**M.P.: calm down dear I have everything settled. We leave tonight and you will only be there for about a year or so. Besides, I think your friends would not mind you leave because they probably just pretend to like you dear. You are better off without them. They are just holding you back from your true potential…**

_H.G.: I agree with you madam I should just leave them. Its only for a year…_

_The end for now people and this scene takes place in chamber of secrets. Well I will try to update soon so adieu…._


	2. aftermath

**Who is that girl?**

It has been about a year since Hermione had left Hogwarts. Harry and Ron have been clueless on where she had gone. In the end they were failing every class and never really went on adventures anymore…

Harry pov: why did she leave us when we were best friends! An owl or a simple note would have been ok. If she ever comes back I swear I am going to give her a piece of my mind after I am done with this transfiguration essay. Why did they even make up essays….

Ron pov.: stupid homework! If Hermione were here we could just copy off from her. We could have more time for qidditch or something else than this bloody homework….

Time skip: right before 4th year…

Hermione pov: I can't believe that I stayed at that school for so long. All those books and my friends were just perfect. I did miss my two best friends but they probably survived without me. I had traveled all the way to Romania to go to the University of Dragon Fire for young girls. A lot of my friends are just like me. We are smart, beautiful and brave. I remember when I first walked through the doors. All I could see was blinding white everywhere I looked. The whole school was in white. The walls, chairs, food, almost everything was white. The only thing that was not white was the paper and clothing. Our uniforms are many different colors. It changes when the seasons change. Spring is forest green, summer is pearl white, fall is royal blue and winter is blood red. There are 4 houses at my school. There are the mermaids, dragons, phoenixes, and the goddess. To be in the mermaids you have to be graceful and kind. To be a dragon you have to be fierce and strong. In phoenixes you have to be smart and wise. To be a goddess you have to be all of the quality's, kind, graceful, fierce, strong, smart and wise. Lucky for me I am a goddess. Only 3 of us are in the house. We are the ones that others look up to. The other two is jasmine and iris. Jasmine is a brunette with chocolate eyes. Iris is a pure blonde with coal eyes. Everyone calls us the goddesses of life. I am the strong one, jasmine is the smart one and iris is the loving one. When headmaster told us that we are going to the triwizard cup at Hogwarts I was really excited. I and my friends already knew that we are so going. I hope my old friends would remember me. ….

Omg I typed soo much! If u want me to continue all I need is 2 reviews. All I am asking is just 2. Until next time…


End file.
